May I have this Dance?
by shadowdevil114
Summary: Pansy become jealous of Hermione and Draco's relationship. How low will she stoop to get what she wants?
1. Wait You Want to Poke Me With Your Wand?

A/N: I don't own any of these characters. All rights go to JK Rowling. Besides if I did I would be a millionaire and well I'm not. So yea.

Recap:

_Hermione pushed the door open. "Dad?" she asked. There was no one there. As she began to turn around, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Long time no see Mia." She whipped her head around and then realized it was someone she hadn't seen in ages._

Chapter 2: Wait You Want to Poke Me With Your Wand?

Now:

"Oh sweet Merlin! Blaise! What are you doing here?" Hermione screamed as she launched herself into Blaise's arms. "Well princess I was visiting your parents since you didn't have the common decency to owl or call me every once and a while. I had to make sure that you were still alive and that you hadn't killed Drake yet." Blaise laughed as Hermione punched him playfully in the shoulder, but it still hurt. That girl packed a serious punch. Especially when she punched Draco back in third year at Hogwarts, he remembered it took Madame Pomfrey forever to get the bruising to go away. "Idiot. I don't need Draco's money, I have enough of my own." Hermione said as she laughed. You see, Blaise and Hermione became very close during their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were Ancient Ruins partners and constantly studied together, then when Draco and Hermione started dating, their friendship only strengthened. Hermione, 20, became a Healer after Hogwarts and Blaise, 21, took over his family company. They were still the best of friends, always teasing each other. To any other person who didn't know their relationship, it would seem like they were dating, but they weren't.

At 6'2" inches, he was easily towering over the petite 5'6" Hermione. He was a vision with his jet black hair, olive skin and deep violet eyes that were the trademark of the Zabini family. "How are you Mia?" Blaise asked sincerely. "Well, I'm doing fine, amazing actually." Hermione replied to his question. "Really now? What has you saying that you're doing amazing?" he asked intrested. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm going to be making you an uncle in 8 more months?" Hermione laughed as Blaise picked her up and twirled her around. "Oh Merlin! Mia! Congratulations! Does Drake know?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm telling him tonight and please don't tell anyone yet." "Wow. I'm going to be an uncle. Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you. Hmm, if you're here, then where are my parents?" she questioned him. "Ouch Mia! You'd rather see your parents then your bestest friend in the whole wide world? You wound me Granger." he mocked hurt putting his hand over his heart. "Honestly Zabini its Malfoy now. You are such dramatic ass. Seriously though where are they?" she questioned him as she walked out of the study. Blaise quickly followed.

"MUM…DAD?! Merlin, where are they?" Hermione called. Suddenly one of the many maids that worked there came around the corner. "Hello mistress, your parents are out at the Worcester's at the moment. They should be back shortly." The maid said as she curtsied. "Um…oh shit, what's your name again?" Hermione asked. "Its Gretchen miss" she replied. "Right. Thank you, Gretchen. I have a quick question though, why is Blaise Zabini in my parents house?" Hermione questioned. "Oh your parents said it was alright for Mr. Zabini to be here. He came by earlier before they left. He was waiting for you." Gretchen replied timidly.

Hermione spun around to face Blaise just as he took off running to the pool. "BLAISE CELSO ZABINI! I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Hermione yelled as she quickly made her way to the pool deck. She got outside and made her way to the edge of the pool, but she didn't see Blaise. 'Where oh where could little Blaisey be?' she thought as she scanned the area looking for him. Suddenly she was attacked from behind and found herself surrounded by water. The person who pushed her in also went in to. As she surfaced, she noticed that not only was she alone, but she couldn't see Blaise. As if on cue, Blaise came up behind her and scared her. "BOO!" Blaise yelled in her ear. "Bloody hell! You asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione accused. Blaise shrugged and made his way out of the pool as Hermione followed suit. They both pulled out their wands and did a quick drying spell before someone saw them.

"Come on you big oaf. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Hermione flipped her thick brown hair over her shoulder and dragged Blaise away from the pool, into the house. "Well if you wanted to be rough with me all you had to do was ask." He said to Hermione. Rolling her eyes, she told the maids to tell her parents that she stopped by and would contact them later on in the week. Then she returned to dragging Blaise to her car. Hermione told him to get in. "I love it when you're demanding! Maybe you would like me to poke you with my wand?" Blaise smirked. "Shut up Blaise! I'm married and to your best friend none the less! Now get in!" Hermione countered. Both got in and Hermione drove them to Gibson's restaurant. As they pulled up, the valet offered to take her car. Hermione handed him the keys and made her way to the other side of the car where Blaise was waiting. "Shall we mia amore?" Blaise asked Hermione as he slipped his arm around her small waist. "We shall." Hermione smiled up at Blaise with her honey brown eyes.

As they walked in the hostess asked how many was in their party. Hermione responded with two. The server led them to their table and left them to study their menus. While they scanned their menus, the waitress came. She was petite, had blonde hair and green eyes. "Good Afternoon. My name is Belle. I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress said as she ogled Blaise. Hermione cleared her throat to get the waitress's attention. She spoke first. "Yes. I'll have a glass of water with a slice of lemon." Blaise smirked at the waitress as he scanned her body. "I'll have a glass of red wine please." Hermione rolled her eyes as Belle nodded and walked away dazed and blushing. "Must you blind the waitress with your girlish charm?" Hermione teased. "Ha, ha you're funny Mia. She was cute. I'm definitely getting laid tonight." Blaise smartly replied. "You're a pig Zabini" she shook her head. "No love I'm just realistic." He wagged his finger at her. Hermione laughed and scanned the room taking in the décor. Suddenly she noticed a familiar blonde head sitting at a table across the room with an unknown female counter part. "Sweet Circe. Blaise look behind you and tell me that is not who I think it is." Hermione asked afraid that she was right.

Blaise looked behind him and immediately knew what Hermione was looking at. It seemed that a certain Draco Malfoy was at the restaurant with a woman whose face could not be seen. The woman's one hand was on Draco's face while the other was on his hand. It was obvious that they were having a very intimate discussion. What was Draco thinking? "Mia, that's…" he said as he turned around to find an angry, red faced Hermione with her arms folded across her chest glaring across the room. "I know exactly who it is." She said coldly. "What the hell is he doing here? And who the fuck is he with?!" Hermione whispered harshly. "I want answers and I want them now."

A/N: ok that was the second chapter. let me know what you think!


	2. Meeting Anna

A/N: I don't own any of these characters except Anna. All rights go to JK Rowling.

Recap:

"_Mia, that's…" he said as he turned around to find an angry, red faced Hermione with her arms folded across her chest glaring across the room. "I know exactly who it is." She said coldly. "What the hell is he doing here? And who the fuck is he with?!" Hermione whispered harshly. "I want answers and I want them now."_

On to the story:

Hermione contemplated whether she should get up to confront Draco. 'No, Hermione lets be rational. A lady does not loose her head in public. Merlin I sound like Narcissa. Bloody hell girl you're losing it. No wait it's just the hormones. Maybe there's a perfectly good explanation for why some woman is groping my husband and why my husband is over there letting her. Oh who the fuck am I kidding! I'm gonna kill him!' she thought. She thought of ways to slowly kill Draco without making it look to suspicious. 'Poison would work, but where would I get the wormwood without people getting into my business…' Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"…Mia… MIA!" Blaise exclaimed. "WHAT?!" she hissed angrily. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes. What are you going to do? I think you should go over and give him a piece of your mind." He offered. "I don't know. I mean when we got married we promised that we wouldn't keep things from each other. I just want to know what's going on. You don't cheat on Hermione Granger and get away with it! It is just the fact that…"

"Hermione?" Draco interrupted. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at your parent's house?" She looked up at Draco and straight in his eyes as if challenging him. "_Darling_," Hermione stressed. "I'm having lunch with an old friend if you don't mind." She saw Draco visibly wince. He knew she was angry and it was probably at him. Draco looked at Hermione's friend. "Blaise Zabini! How are you mate? It's been way to long!" Draco asked as they man hugged. "Draco Malfoy. It's good to see you too. But I'm better than you're going to be." Blaise smirked at the double meaning. Draco gulped. He was in some deep shit.

"Draco… Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" The woman who Draco was having lunch with asked as she walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. He felt as though the room had just gotten ten times hotter. Hermione gasped and stared wide-eyed at Draco. Blaise just shook his head at his best friend.

Anna Kliveo was the 24 year old daughter of multi-million dollar business owner. Her father owned the company that Draco was hoping to buy. For the past 5 years, she had been after Draco knowing that if she got him to marry her; they would be the most influential couple in society. On the plus side she was also pureblooded. Anna's cousin couldn't keep Draco for very long before he dumped her. Anna knew that her Draco deserved nothing less than perfect and that's what she was, perfect in every way. In fact, she _knew_ she was the epitome of perfection. Anna stood at the height of 5' 8". She had a large bosom, an hour glass figure, legs that went on for miles, hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"Yes Draco, why don't you introduce your friends." Hermione said as her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Anna, you know Blaise Zabini and this is my wife Hermione." He introduced. Anna looked at Hermione pointedly. She fixed on her society smile. Hermione easily looked past that. "Oh! Draco! You didn't tell me you were married!" Anna exclaimed with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Um… yeah. Hermione and I have been married for a little over a year now." Draco replied as he walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione looked up and smiled at her husband. "And why wasn't I invited to the wedding? I'm sure that it was the wedding of the century." Anna glared at Hermione. Hermione 'The Bitch' Granger had stolen her basis for pursuing Draco BLOODY Malfoy. Hermione's eyes darkened as she spoke. "Actually it was. Narcissa and Lucius were represented very well. It's really a pity you couldn't be there." Anna continued to glare at Hermione, as Hermione challenged her back. Just as Anna opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off by her phone.

Anna's phone began ringing. She excused herself to take the call. Hermione sighed in relief and turned to face her husband. "Draco. I'm going to be very rational and level headed since we are in public and I have an image to uphold. Just wait until we get home. I am going to hex you into the middle of next year, and then when I get there I'll hex you to the point that you'll miss your children's birth, first day of Hogwarts, and their wedding days. I'll hex you to the point of insanity Malfoy. Then I'll take you to St. Mungos and tell them you are going absolutely mad and that's where you will stay while you slowly loose your mind, until you wither away and die. The funny part about it is that I won't get blamed for it. I'll just say you lost your mind and I will live off of your money, never working a day in my life. " Hermione said cooly. Even though she put up an indifferent front, there was malice in her voice that said Draco was in for it. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Damn his wife had a temper that was not to be messed with, but at the same time she was oh so damn sexy.

Blaise looked at his two best friends and laughed. "Mate don't tell me that you were here with that whore. Anna Kliveo? Are you fucking kidding me? She'll fuck anything that has a heartbeat, two legs, and a dick. If you're going to cheat on Hermione, at least do it with someone who hasn't been with just about every pureblood there is. Well basically anyone who isn't a slut." Draco looked at Hermione "I would never cheat you Hermione. I love you to goddamned much. I am just looking to buy out her father's company, so I took her out to lunch in hopes of persuading her father to let me buy him out."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Draco. She was unsure of his actions and words. Hermione knew that she should believe him, but there was something there that was making her believe otherwise.

In the corner of the restaurant, Anna was talking on the phone:

Anna: … No. He and the little bitch are still married. On the brightside, she thinks he's cheating on her. She really needs to go though.

Stranger: Well Anna, I think you should move to phase two. Since you were too stupid to complete phase one.

A: Well I don't see you making any efforts to get Draco back.

S: Listen here you little snot nosed twit! Draco was mine before you met him, and I intend to have returned to me what is mine. Meet me in Cloverdale Park at 10 tomorrow; we'll discuss the next phase then. Ciao Anna!

A: … Goodbye.

Anna hung up her phone and a frown graced her beautiful face. Her cousin was absolutely crazy. Draco was hers and hers alone. She was going to get him in the end. Anna Kliveo never lost, she always won even if it was the last thing she did. And that's what she fully intended to do.


End file.
